It's All A Bad Dream, Really
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: Various inhabitants of Konoha witness the strangest event since the one with Tsunade, her pig, Jiraiya, and a bucket (don't ask).


Warnings: None, except for stupid humor and probable OOC-ness.  
  
Pairings: None.  
  
Disclaimer: It isn't mine. Watch me weep. Icka M. Chif owns the fic snippet this was based on. I bow in the face of her wonderful humor. ^^  
  
Notes: I read the snippet "GNEEEEEEE!" from "Crazy Aunty Icka's Slightly Strange Short Stories" by Icka for the ten-billionth time and was struck by this idea. So I wrote it. And aaaaaaaaaallllllllll I have to say in my defense is that the Uchiha brothers (however hot they are) have sticks up their butts. And it's so very fun to tease them. :D And really, they're just asking for it.  
  
^_^  
  
It's All A Bad Dream, Really  
  
Uchiha Sasuke was Upset. And dangerously closely to following in his brother's footsteps and committing genocide.  
  
He *twitched* as yet another girl brushed by him and, with casual ease, pinched his butt. (This was, admittedly, an improvement on his earliest reactions, which involved turning red, squeaking in an amusing fashion, and jumping approximately twenty feet in the air. Not necessarily in that order.) If it happened one more time....  
  
Scowling darkly, he noted that Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself greatly since a) the moron got to see him getting goosed/his reactions and b) the girls were so intent on him that Naruto was taking the opportunity to flip their skirts and peek underneath (This didn't have the desired effect, since most of said girls were wearing shorts of some sort underneath their skirts -if they were wearing skirts at all-, but the beatings didn't seem to deter Naruto at all).  
  
Sasuke turned his fiercest glare on Kakashi, who looked entirely too amused at the situation. And Sakura wasn't helping; if anything, she was making it worse, as she was egging the rest of the girls on and getting the occasional pinch in.  
  
A flash of a familiar cloak caught Sasuke's eye, and, grateful for the excuse to run away without losing face, the black-haired genin did just that.  
  
As Sasuke chased his brother, he mentally reviewed his options. As much as it galled him to admit it, in his current state, he wouldn't be able to defeat his brother, let alone kill him. But he had to do *something*.  
  
There was a pause while his brain reminded him of the traumatizing experience he had just escaped from and pointed out that that would probably annoy his brother a great deal. The thought was worth merit, but there was no way in HELL he was going to grope his brother. No way. He liked his hands attached to his arms in the proper fashion, thank you very much.  
  
Another idea made itself known, and he paused. That could work...  
  
And so, his mouth -which often ran ahead of his brain and common sense, much to his dismay- spoke up before he could chicken out. "Hey, aniki!"  
  
"What do you want now?" Uchiha Itachi asked boredly, turning around.  
  
Somewhere, Sasuke's brain was screaming at him to stop this before he died messily, but his body wasn't listening as he charged towards his brother. Itachi, obviously expecting an attack, moved aside at the last second.  
  
`Oh, hell with it,` Sasuke decided, an evil smile worthy of Orochimaru spreading across his face as he reached over.  
  
:: FLIP! :: Up went the cloak with its pretty cloud motif.  
  
"KYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" went Itachi, his face frozen in an expression of shock.  
  
The rest of Team 7 and any other girls that had managed to follow Sasuke were treated to a truly interesting sight as they burst into the clearing. As one, they stared at the strangest situation to ever grace Konoha since the incident with Tsunade, her pig, Jiraiya, and a bucket (don't ask).  
  
"..." said the group as a hysterically laughing Uchiha Sasuke (an odd enough sight as it was) being chased by a furiously blushing and obscenity- screaming Uchiha Itachi (also a very bizarre sight) zoomed by. To see either of the brothers lose their composure was worthy of the history books already, but to see both at once was...indescribable. It was waaaaaaaaaaaaay past the Twilight Zone, that was for sure.  
  
"...we did not just see that," Sakura deadpanned. Naruto nodded, as did everyone else. As they turned to leave, they could still hear Itachi screaming "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" in the distance.  
  
"..."  
  
Owari  
  
^_^  
  
The ending wasn't as nice as I'd like it to be, but I'm happy with the rest of the story. XD As a friend I was talking to while I wrote said, "I KNOW you're having fun with the idea." And I was. ) 


End file.
